That Moment
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: 'Move...he's falling. he'll die! please move' I beg myself but...I'm stuborn. no doubt about it and I can't seem to break through my own thick skull in order to get to him. ROBINxKF!


V**ery Short but it's suposed to be : ). Spring Break is Finally here! yay! anyways, i was browsing through Deviant Art and I found a picture that hit me with inspiration. I couldn;t stop thinking about it so i sat down and wrote this. I personally think ti's pretty good. it's different from everything else I've written. I don;t think I'll be continueing but I might add onto it just for fun if i find pictures that inpire me. if you guys have any suggestiong feel free to drop a URL into a comment or PM it to me if you'd like. anyways...Enjoy! URL is the bottom!**

That one moment when you realize...I'm not me. that one special minute where you look up to see your reflection only to see...you're not the person you thought you were. that moment that seems to go in slow motion as you connect the dots only to find that...although you put up the facade...you're not the person you want to be.

when you accept the fact that you're more human than you'd like to believe...that's the moment that causes you to become even more human that you orginally were.

when you accept the simple fact that you're not indestructible... that's when you find the person you've been all along.

In this moment...I'm me. yet I'm not Wally West, nor am I Kid Flash. I'm a mixture of both. I am the person that lives during the nano second Wally is between his two personas. I rarely am evident...but I am always present.

I have to watch as the one person who knows me better than I even know myself falls to their death. Wally is too shocked to notice his best friend is in danger and Kid Flash doesn't realize he's frozen due to horror. instead, I watch in what seems to be Slow Motion as his hands try to clutch onto anything that'll keep him up. he finds nothing however and just keeps...falling.

And it's my name he's calling as he falls. I'm the one he wants to be saved by. so why can't I move?

oh, that's right. I'm stuck in the moment. I'm stuck thinking and realizing finally that I'm not unstoppable. I have my own personal kryptonite. I can die just as easily as a normal human, I'm not a superhero all the time...I have a weakness and a power source. And right now...my Power source is falling to their death.

"Kid!"

"Wally!"

I can hear you. loud and clear, I can hear you all. I just can't move. no matter how hard I try to break free of the shock and horror, I can't more a muscle.

'_Move...he's falling. he'll die! please move!'_ I beg myself but...I'm stuborn. no doubt about it and I can't seem to break through my own thick skull in order to get to him.

"Wally!"

and that's when it happens. my hand lifts on its own accord. I stare at it in shock...realizing something. I may not be a superhero 24/7...but I'm one long enough to save lives every night.

without another thought I find myself running forward, breaking through air easier than I ever have before. My feet seem to have a mind of their own as they move fluently up the brick building. My arms close around a familiar figure as I pass by it. his screams stop and he immediately buries his head in the crook of my neck, his tears slowly flowing from his eyes to my suit.

He never cries...at least not when anyone but me is present. now however, he can't seem to stop.

And me? I can't even react to it. I've gotten over the shock that horror brought. Now the very fact that I was seconds form losing my bird sinks in and I want to break down and cry as well.

when I get to the top of the building, I place him down but he refuses to let go of me. after looking around, I find the rooftop empty. nothing is left but Robin's utility belt. the buckle is broken, some pockets empty, all in all it's pretty much useless. still...how it ever left Robin's waist i have no idea.

"Kid!" I look up to find Aqua Lad, Red Arrow, and Superboy standing at the door that leads back into the building. "We have to go." Kaldur murmurs, noting the way Robin is clutched into me.

I nod mutely and numbly pick him up before running back down to the rest of the team.

"Wally?" looking down, I find Robin looking up at me. his domino mask slightly crooked, hair disheveled, and lips trembling.

I'm surprised when my own voice cuts through the silence.

"Everything's going to be okay." usually chirpy and happy...my voice is now hollow and far too low.

he nods and allows me to buckle him into his seat on the bioship.

Back at the mountain, Batman makes sure to let us know of our failures. He points out our mistakes and even chastises us individually in front of the others. In the end however, he sighs and dismisses us tiredly. Robin leaves with him, still shaking slightly even then.

through all of this however...not once do I break through the hazy daze I'm in. yet I do soak up all the feelings around me. the fear, the exhaustion, the disappointment... and then the worry. for myself, for Robin, for Batman, for almost everyone really. soon, I'm left alone on the kitchen with Megan and Conner. I pick at my late night meal, not really hungry for once on my life. Conner stares at me, as if I don't have eyes of my own and Megan nervously bakes.

"Can I help you?" again I shock myself by speaking. My voice is still hollow.

"What's wrong with you? what happened?" Conner asks softly, as if afraid I'd shatter if he spoke too loudly.

"Nothing." I say and stand. I dump the sandwich into the trash can before walking towards the Zeta tubes.

"Wally?" I only turn slightly to acknowledge I'm listening. Megan keeps talking. "You were a true hero today. just like you always are." she says softly. With that, I walk to the tube and sigh.

Later, I find myself at my school. I lay on the football bleachers, watching the stars above me.

What happened? I don't know. Why did it happen? I have no idea. Do I like what happened? how should I know?

So many questions and not a single answer. So much curiosity and not a single way of getting rid of it.

At around midnight, I feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out of my snack compartment on my arm and look down at the blinking screen.

I flip it open and read the small text.

_Come over? -D_

I sigh before answering.

_Keep your window open -W_

He doesn't take long to answer. A simple 'okay' and I'm off. running towards Gotham as quickly as i can despite the fact that my brain is yelling at me to just go home and sleep.

as soon as I cross the city line, rain starts pouring down on my shoulders. I squint in attempts to see in front of me and eventually decide to slow my pace.

I easily get past the Wayne Manor gates and even get to Dick's window without being spotted. As requested, the window it cracked open a bit. A push it all the way up before slipping in almost silently. I do knock over some books on the way in but this is nothing new.

He's sitting up in bed, a flashlight in his left hand, a scrapbook on his lap, and a glass of water in his right. He sighs when he seems it's me and smiles slightly.

"Hey." he whispers and frowns when he sees I'm soaked due to the rain. "I'll get you some clothes." he moves out of bed and walks over to his closet.

he pulls out the spare change I always keep here and hands me the sweat pants and T-shirt. I take them and walk into the bathroom with a thankful nod.

I realize I'm not acting like myself at all. Usually I'd be laughing because I look like a wet cat and Dick would have to cover my mouth with his hands in order to keep me quiet.

Not today though. Today, I quietly change and walk back out to find Dick neatly folding my KF suit and placing it the ground by the window.

"Wally?" he mumbles as he walks slowly over to me.

"Hm?" I mumble.

"Are you okay?" he asks and take my hand in both of his. his small nimble fingers gently lacing themselves between my own.

"Fine." I find myself lying.

"Thank you...for saving me." he whispers before planting a kiss on my cheek.

The truth? Dick and I have been in a sort of relationship for the part three months. Both of us weren't really sure what it was therefore we told no one...besides Bruce and Barry of course. over the last three months, Dick has become the single most important thing in my life.

I know it's a little weird to say as well as Cliche but it's true. the Fourteen year old ebony has crawled his way into my heart.

"Dick?" I find myself whispering before my arms move around his shoulders to pull him into a tight hug.

"What's wrong Wally?" he whispers and hugs me back.

"I don't know. I really don't know." I find myself confessing.

Yeah...that one moment when you find that you're not you, or at least no the you everyone thinks they know...that moment slams into you like a ton of bricks. you don't see it coming. And when it hits you don't know how to deal with it. but all in all, that one moment does have an impact. wether it's for better or for worse, that's up to the receiver. for me however...I'm not sure. Honestly...if I'm not the guy I thought i was...then who am I? One thing is clear though...despite the fact that I'm not the Wally everyone knows...I am the KF Dick knows. I am still Kid Flash. and I am still Wallace West. Although discovering that I have discoveries to be made...one discovery remains the same. I'm still two people. I'm still me despite the act that I'm not the me you think you know.

Confusing? very.

Fixable? of course.

**URL to the picture:**

**http : / browse. deviant art .com /?qh =& section =&q = robin +and +kid +flash # / d4b 7io9**

**(take out the spaces there's 19)**


End file.
